Cure for an Illness
by CsillaDream
Summary: Natsu isn't feeling well... Gray decides he'll take care of him on the mission One-shot


**Csilla: Just a short one-shot for Kris ('cause she's not feeling well...)**

**Natsu: Wai-What? *worried***

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned in this fic... ^^**

/-/-/-/-/-/

I sat irritated that even though we agreed to meet one hour ago; no one had shown up yet... no even Erza, which scared me a little. I was about to head home when I heard: "Gray! Sorry for the wait!"

I turned and saw Lucy and Erza running towards me; I sighed waiting to hear what sort of excuse they could come up with that would explain why I had to wait a hour for them!

"Sorry we're late; Natsu isn't feeling well," Erza explained; we all began to set out for the mission we had signed-up for.

"W-wait... dammit..." We all stopped in our tracks; behind us stood Natsu hunched over slightly.

It was obvious he was really sick; the dark bags under his eyes, hoarse voice, and overall appearance of him.

"Natsu! Go home, you're not feeling well!" Lucy complained, trying to drag him back.

"No! I wanna help!" He argued, pulling out and away from Lucy's grasp.

"You're just going to be a burden," Erza chimed in with a motherly tone.

I watched the scene unfold up until then but Erza's words seem to sting a part of me; "I'll take care of him,"

"Gray?" Lucy stared at me much like the rest of the team did; including Natsu although it seemed like his eyes were portraying something other than surprise.

"We go ahead with the mission... the four of us... and if Natsu falls behind I'll take care of him," I explained, grabbing the luggage Natsu had brought with him ((somehow)).

"Fine but if he gets any worse: you'll both head back, agreed." Erza crossed her arms over her chest.

I walked along side Natsu the whole way up to the next town, which wasn't too far by foot; he seemed to only be getting weaker and weaker by the minute. His shoulder slumped further forward to the point where it would look to any passerby that he was dragging his upper half against the stony road. I reached down, feeling that Erza would turn her head slightly to check up on Natsu, and yanked him upwards; the moment Erza looked back he appeared fine but once she turned to face ahead his body slouched.

"Thanks Gray," I thought I heard him mumble as we entered the town.  
>-/-/-/-/-/

Erza had ordered us to split up to track down the mages we were after; Lucy stayed with her and me and Natsu ran off together.

"You sure you can handle a fight, hothead?" I teased, hoping that it might make him start acting like himself again.

"Yeah, of course I ca-" He stopped mid-sentence as I watched him double-over clutching his stomach.

"Natsu, are you okay?" I rushed to his side, brushing my hand over his forehead quick-

"No, leave it there..." He mumbled, holding my hand on top of his forehead, "...it feels nice," He added with a weak smile.

"Kehehe... well looks like those damn townspeople called a bunch of mages to do their dirty work," I heard a rough voice chuckle behind me.

I gritted my teeth as I removed my hand from Natsu's unconscious body; "He looks weak; I'll let you take care of him," Another chuckled close by.

One, wearing a pair of beige baggy pants, lunged at me, I dodged his physical attack but felt a sharp stab in the side afterwards. The pant-wearing mage only chuckled quietly as I brushed one of my hands up against the pain in my side; a quick glance down said it all: I was bleeding... _but how?_

"Since there's no way you're going to beat me, I'll tell you my trick: my punches are only a diversion... my real power is in the wind... though not like that'll-" I had grown tired of listening to him ramble on so in an attempt to shut him up ((hopefully for good)) I hit him with my ice-creation magic before turning to face to other mage still standing, a teen ((about my age)) wearing a pair of forest-green shorts. I guessing he knew he was screwed because he ran off without a second glance; I rushed back to Natsu's side, tossing the icy hammer I had made shortly before.

"Natsu, c'mon wake up... I saved your ass... you should be-" I picked him up bridal-style, carrying him out and into a tavern.

The lady behind the bar was nice enough to give us a room free-of-charge; I laid him down once the lady had shut the door. Natsu still look pretty weak; almost innocent and swee-_hold on! What am I thinking?_

I hesitantly glanced over at him again; without realizing it my body must have moved of its own accord because the next thing I knew I was hovering over him. Dipping down I planted my lips cautiously to his cheek as to not wake him; the moment my lips touched his skin sent chills down my spine... I was _wanting_ more of him...

"Natsu..." I whispered in a huskier voice than I expected to hear; I froze once I heard him waking up.

"Mpphhh... G-gray...? What's going on?" He asked, obviously still half asleep to notice our positions.

"You... you passed out... I brought you here..." I tried to keep my voice steady in hopes not to advise him of our current situation.

"Oh... why are you above me?" He asked me the dreaded question; although I wasn't entirely sure why his eyes weren't filled with surprise...

"Umm...well...you..see," I was having a hard time finding the best excuse; I began moving off of him when something stopped me...

A hand... and attached to that hand was an arm... and that arm was attached to a body... a body which happened to belong to Natsu...

"I meant, why are you so far away? Just lie down next to me already," He complained, pulling me back harder than I was expecting him to which sent me crashing on top of him. Right on top of him. Every curve of mine met every curve of his.

"Natsu... do you realize what you're doing?" I asked, half-hoping he wasn't aware of his actions.

"Yeah, of course... it's something I've been meaning to do," He replied with a cocky grin.

I watched as he connected his lips to mine before giving in almost upon contact; I kissed him back earning a few jerks beneath me. I smirked as I lowered my face towards his neck, licking the skin ((they say the best medicine for illness is to give to someone else)) there.

"G...Gray," He gasped causing waves of pleasure shoot down my spine.

I knew I shouldn't go too far since he was still sick; so I kissed him softly for a moment before slipping off of him and onto the spot beside him. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to my chest before I felt his body relax shortly afterwards. I knew that tomorrow morning, I wouldn't be feeling all that great...

**-the end-**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Csilla: Yeah I know it sucks... but I wanted to write this quickly for her! KRIS FEEL BETTER! LET THE POWER OF NATSU AND GRAY'S LOVE HEAL YOU!**

**Natsu: ...**

**Gray: ...**

**Csilla: *superhero pose***

**Gray: *sigh* Please stop... this is why no one takes you seriously as an adult**


End file.
